Dream World of The Grid (Psychemon's Story)
Psychemon has arrived in the Grid with new clothes Psychemon: Where am I? And what's with my clothes? Then something Glowing upon him Psychemon: Dream Eater? It was Ship Psychemon: No. Let's see who it was? Then Gaurds Appeared Guard: Another stray. Psychemon: Let me go. Ican do this on my own. He aboard the Solar Sailer and met Felix Felix: Are you a Prisoner?! Psychemon: Seems to be... Yes. Psychemon. Felix: I'm Felix. Psychemon: Felix. What is this place, it look seems to be like hime of mine. Felix: We're in a Grid. Psychemon: A Computer world!? Hmm... No wonder this place has many data. Minutes Later Psychemon is in Race track Psychemon: Is this a Race Track? Then CLU appeared CLU: You're in luck. Only a precious few are granted Light cycle battle privileges. The Guard gave him a Handle of the Light Cycles Psychemon: How can this thing do? And how can this be lucky? CLU: I'll show you. He saw Light Cycles pass around him Psychemon: Well, let's see what it does? He jumped with a handle and it turned into a Light Cycle Minutes Psychemon: It might be great, but I have enough of this. He is escaping the Race Track and met up with Felix Felix: Psychemon. You made it. Psychemon: Yeah. Felix: I know a way out of the grid. Wanna come with me? Psychemon No. And why leaving the Grid? Felix: To get to the Portal Psychemon: What kind of Portal? Felix: Users, it's like a gate that opened to the outside world. Once I'm back in go back home and delete CLU. And then... Then my Dad will be able to come home. Psychemon: You're Father? Felix: Yes. He disappeared- thirty years ago when he came here to the grid. But because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped there ever since. But I'm gonna change this. Psychemon: I see... If you don't mind if I go with you after all? To the Portal? Felix: Of course. Felix: But first there's Somebody I need to meet. He's in the city. Flashback has started Will: I tried to got back but I... couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open for long. And like a safe, it... It can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Felix. That's why I didn't came back. Felix: So that Portal- it got activated when I arrived. So it's open now. Will: Not quite. Only one milicycle. About eight hours. Felix: So we have to hurry. Be quick, and get out of here. Before CLU does. Will: Felix. Don't be in a hurry. Felix: What do you mean, "Don't be in a hurry"? The Portal's will close. Will: My disc is everything, Felix- it's the master key. The Golden Ticket, the way out. And not just for me. Felix: What do you mean? Will: Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in- Felix: He can be out? Will: With my Disc, it's possible to my friend Flynn. Felix: And then what? Will: Game over for us. The dog doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfection when our world and the human world? I can't let this happen. I won't. Felix: So what can we do? Do nothing? Will: It's amazing how productive doing nothing came be. CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play. Felix: Well, yeah. That's an impossible way to live. Will: But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you last things like wants and hopes. Felix: That's good, Dad. Keep talking yourself that. He left Felix: Good night, Son. Flashback has ended